


蓝色革命

by EtherLethe



Category: NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:12:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherLethe/pseuds/EtherLethe





	蓝色革命

蓝色革命

BGM: Crush – Cigarettes After Sex

“蓝色是艺术家的标准色，他们总是让你联想到辽阔，他们是六点钟时的海洋，他们是画廊洗手间里的奇怪摆设，他们会出现在恋人高潮时产生的那一道幻影。”

侧躺着往窗户外观望是什么都看不到的，银灰色的月亮看不到，远处璀璨的电视塔看不到，三个街区以外的霓虹灯广告牌看不到，窗帘拉得严严实实，窗户也严丝合缝。金道英腿间湿透了，抓紧了床单，几乎指间发白，他在床单上翻滚几圈，皱着眉头把被单也无意识揉搓到皱皱巴巴，又无奈地将郑在玹的枕头夹在自己腿间摩挲。他的意识像被抛到了对流层，潮热的汗水黏腻贴满他的皮肤，他感觉自己血液渐渐沸腾，几乎自己都能感到他的信息素快要混在空气里沿着窗户缝蔓延到外面的世界。

即使是到事态发展到这一步的之前几个小时，金道英都远远没有意识到发情期的严重性，直到他的身体产生类似排异反应的感觉，他才明白自己的日子汹涌地到来了：一种使他存在于不在、与周围环境保持距离、渴求被自己的alpha抚摸、莫名脆弱的感觉，在他喘息的罅隙，不知不觉地侵略了他的身体。

即使郑在玹已经是连续半个月打电话来说自己又要加班，叮嘱他要备好足够的抑制剂，以防高强度的工作压垮他，使发情期的到来失去规律，但他那时正在上传多达七十四页的数据，随口应了一声，当做回复，丝毫没有注意到抑制剂早就在三天之前用完。

普通人也知道，敷衍的话不能当真，但是忙碌如郑在玹，生活节奏太快，是爆炸式的，除了工作几乎没时间干私密的事，业余时间能呼吸和眨眼都是上天的恩赐。那会儿他的助理正不断从云端传消息过来催他到会议室，他只有挂掉电话，暂时放下对金道英的关心。

收到金道英的消息的时候郑在玹正在听古巴人对他们的雪茄大讲特讲，他的签字笔落在手边，只等冗长的会议结束，就能签字确定这笔早就毫无疑问的生意。

「是」

「发情」

「期」

「在玹呐」

「求你」

欲望催生了打字焦虑，金道英的消息来得断断续续，像给人心里挠痒痒，这程度的折磨让郑在玹几乎不敢想。可是这笔生意即使已经板上钉钉，他还是要给够这些南美商人面子，以达成长期的合作，带来可持续性的利润。

好不容易等到合同签完，礼节性的握手场面也在其乐融融的寒暄中结束了，郑在玹拽起椅背上的西装外套，在一片虚伪的欢声笑语里朝着反方向走。助手拉住他问他干什么去，这些人还有个庆功宴等着他参加，郑在玹眉头蹙着，食指往嘴唇上一搭，示意他小点声，然后在他耳边讲：家里有点事，要回去处理下。

嫂子又不让喝酒？妻管严不丢人……

你少说两句能死吗？

开车的时候给家里的omega打了个电话，就算是平日冷静自持冷漠如金道英，也顶不住发情期的各种症状煎熬，在实验室里对着其他人的数据指指点点的严厉教授，现在也不过是个带着煎熬情欲的哭腔，请求爱人快点回家的小动物，郑在玹听到这种声音耳根子早就软得一塌糊涂，也顾不上埋怨他为什么不备好充足的抑制剂，猛踩油门行驶在回家的路上。

他打开卧室门的时候感受到了金道英的味道，浓郁而汹涌，意味着金道英已经在这样的煎熬中度过了很久，他吸了吸鼻子，像是坠落在金道英的怀抱里那样眯起眼睛，寻觅着半跪在床上，摸开了卧室床头的灯，才看到躺在床上备受发情期煎熬的、皮肤都泛着情欲的潮红色的金道英。他穿着郑在玹的纯蓝色亚麻睡衣，扣子象征性地扣了几颗，前不久被熨平整睡衣此刻被他挣扎得快皱成抹布，睡裤的裆部已经湿漉漉的，水渍太明显，怎么看怎么色情，郑在玹都想着要不要让金道英再赔给自己一件。但金道英没有提到赔偿的事体，只是撒着娇、哆哆嗦嗦朝着郑在玹伸开双臂，搂住了他的脖子，坐在他的大腿上，大口喘气：在玹你……怎么能……才回来呢……

再不回来我就要疯了。金道英这样想着，但已经没有能力再说一个字了，郑在玹的手从睡衣下摆伸进去，在他的后背游移。他感到自己更烫了，贴着郑在玹的身体，胡乱地去脱掉他的外套，拆开一本正经系好的领带，和他接吻，并在嘴唇相触的那一刻，就伸出舌头，横冲直撞地在郑在玹的唇齿里与他的舌头勾结。

郑在玹的手从他的后背落到胸前，抚摸他的乳粒，他的呻吟无意识地溢出，落在卧室的每个角落里。郑在玹一粒一粒解开他蓝色睡衣的扣子，低下头去吻他的锁骨，然后啃啮他的乳粒，绕过他的身体几乎是拽下他的睡衣，扔在地板上，听扣子敲击地板的轻微响声，嗤笑着说：哥，道英哥就这么想我吗，穿着我的睡衣，把水都流在我的睡裤上了。

在玹你……啊！金道英话还没来及说完，郑在玹两根手指就假装得到了默认许可，自作主张沿着他湿漉漉的后穴插进去，他跨坐在郑在玹大腿上的身体又变得软塌塌，只能无力地挂在对方身上，弓着背发出一声接着一声的呻吟。郑在玹过于熟悉金道英的身体，在他的后穴里进进出出的手指很快落在那点上，他感受到自己身体里的液体在汩汩流淌，应该黏腻淫靡地蘸满了郑在玹的手指。想到这里，被填满的渴望更加强烈，他不断回想他们每一次做爱的时候，郑在玹是如何用alpha的粗长性器在他的后穴进出，给他夹杂着痛苦的欢愉，给他无数次冲上云端的高潮。

与过去对比，现在的金道英得到的远远不够。

进来吧在玹，求你了……不要用手了……进来吧，我想要你……郑在玹。

他从未如此恳切地邀请郑在玹开拓他的身体，但此刻他的欲望混着他的回忆击溃了他，他不自觉地想要更多，想要被爱，想要被郑在玹大开大阖地操干。他摸着郑在玹的皮带扣，不很利索地解开，然后褪去他的西裤，正要进行下一步的时候，被郑在玹抱着压在身下，睡裤连着湿透了的内裤一起褪去，露出潮湿泥泞混乱的后穴。郑在玹褪去自己的内裤，勃起的性器抵在金道英的穴口，秘密的甬道被拓开，紧致却柔软、羞涩却潮湿，是为郑在玹准备好的。两具肉体的交媾使两尊灵魂见到了新的世界。

金道英数次在试图找回的清醒中回忆这次性爱和以前的每一次到底有什么不同，以至于他现在的呻吟都变了调，是上扬又高亢的、姣好又缠绵的，是用来勾住所有梦境与回忆的。郑在玹试图在他的身体里唤起自己的占有欲，他对金道英穿着自己睡衣的行径感到讶异而欣喜，他们在同居伊始便各自为营，忙碌的生活几乎挤压了他们的恋爱，那些琐碎的时光大多用来引诱发情期和做爱，他们似乎多是为了alpha和omega的生理本能而做爱，而不是在爱里做爱。郑在玹让自己全部进入，又全部拔出，再次全部进入，不断重复这样单纯而鲁莽的动作，以至于他进入得更深，更折磨，更能够使金道英把窸窸窣窣地呻吟变成没有羞耻心的浪叫，更能使金道英在高潮时的颤抖和抽搐变得具象而明显。

扶着金道英第一次高潮后完全软下去的腰，郑在玹让他坐在自己的阴茎上，这让金道英自己被进入得更深，他自己也能感觉到身体里柔软的生殖腔口张开了一小块区域，留给郑在玹。他的后穴能够记住郑在玹性器的形状、插入时的感觉、射精时的温度，还有他的爱。他身体几乎酸痛到不能再动弹，想逃开，却让郑在玹一把扣住腰，被动地被郑在玹一下一下顶到生殖腔，即使是半坐半跪着也双腿打颤，他发出呜咽的声音，后穴在拼命地收缩，却弄巧成拙让交合时候的水声更清亮，金道英迎来了第二次高潮，但他失了神，满脑子都是两个人在确认关系后第一次做爱的时候，郑在玹穿着那件蓝色睡衣在他身上像只大狗狗一样撒着娇操干他的样子，完全没有意识到此时此刻自己的生殖腔完全打开，迎接着属于郑在玹的东西。

哥爱我吗？爱我就给我生个孩子吧。郑在玹抱着金道英，舔着他的脖子，似笑非笑地说，道英哥就给我生个孩子吧。

……我爱你，金道英缓过劲之后这样说。

我们就生个孩子吧。

FIN.

*开头来自《硬糖手册》（ps:这本书确乎不好看 但是这句话我还是很喜欢的）


End file.
